


Boston Brewed

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Michael and Ryan's relationship wasn't like most. For more reasons than one. But they made it work and had a happy life together. Things start to get a little more exciting for them when they make a new friend.





	Boston Brewed

Ryan and Michael had a pretty good life. They were happily living together after dating for over two years, and they both had jobs they loved. Oh, and Michael was a vampire. Because that was a thing; that vampires are a thing and lived among humans. Only not everyone knew that.

It was Ryan's first time over at Michael's place when he found out. He had gone to the fridge for a drink and found a blood bag Michael missed when hiding everything for the man's visit. It took some time and a lot of questions, but Ryan had calmed down and the two talked things out. Any other person would probably run away screaming, but Ryan was often told he wasn't like most people. “You're still Michael. You're still the person I love. You just, have a different diet than most people.” God Michael couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Ryan. Now two years later and they have their own house together and are living the good life.

Tonight, Ryan is at work until late. The theater he works at is having an opening night for their newest production. So of course that meant a late night. There was the set up, the show itself, quick clean up and then the after party. Definitely a late night for Ryan. Which meant Michael was solo for the night. The vampire decided to go to the gym, something he hadn't done in a while. He didn't have to go, what with the supernatural strength and all that, thanks vampirism. But Michael enjoyed the work out, it helped clear his head.

Michael took up a space in an area that currently was empty of anyone. Working out alone was what he preferred. Just some peace and quiet with his ear buds in playing music. It was a hour in when the solitude had been disrupted. A short but well built man had come over to Michael's side of things. Michael watched him walk in but paid no mind to it. He would just keep to himself and block the other out. 

Which worked at first, but then things got weird. When Michael moved onto the treadmill the man followed up and got on the other. They both started at a regular speed, but any time Michael turned his up to progress, the other guy would go up more. At first he thought it was just weird timing but then it just kept happening. Like he was trying to turn this into a competition. The two kept going faster and faster until the machines wouldn't let them go any faster. It was maxed out on 50mph. Michael didn't even know these things could go that fast. Abruptly Michael slammed his machine off and jumped off, leaving the asshole to his insanity and moving on to something else.

Michael went over to the weights and hoped the crazy running guy would just stay over there. But no, he followed him over and now was trying to out lift Michael. It was the same as with the treadmill, the guy got Michael to lift more and more until they were both holding over 200 pounds over their heads with ease. What was this guy's problem? Did he have some beef with Michael? Until today Michael has never seen this guy before. But what he had Michael do, no average human should be able to do. When it finally hit Michael what the guy was trying to do he set his weights down and fixed a nasty glare at the short man. “Are you trying to get us found out you asshole?!”

“No.” He chuckled. “I just wanted to see if you were the real deal or not.” The man set his weighs down next to Michael's. “When I walked in I thought I smelled another vampire. But with all the sweat stank it's hard to be really be certain. But your area was where I smelled it the most.” Michael shook his head; he didn't know if he was amazed at the detective work or the stupidity of his methods. “But this is cool! I never met another vampire before. Well aside from, y'know. Oh I'm Jeremy by the way.”

“Michael.” With a little reluctance from Michael, the two finished their work out together. And after a little work Jeremy got Michael talking. Mostly about basic stuff; how they both turned and what they were currently up to. Jeremy had been attacked by a vampire and had been left to die. But instead of dying he ended up turning. The lad had to learn everything on his own, never had any one to help him and figure out his new life style. It had been that way for almost a year now.

Michael told Jeremy how he had been sick and dying, and it was a vampire who happened to be one of the few doctors in the city. That man saved his life by turning him into a vampire. That was over 200 years ago. Jeremy was a baby compared to him.

Before they left the two exchanged numbers for texting and maybe even to hang out some time. “And if you ever have any questions or need help with any vampire stuff, don't hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks Michael!”

When Michael got home he found Ryan in the bed room getting ready for bed. “Hey Rye, how'd the show go?”

“Thankfully with minimal trouble.” Ryan smiled as Michael walked over to him and they shared a kiss. “How was your night?”

“Nothing exciting really. Had some dinner, went to the gym where I ran into another vampire.”

“W-what? Another vampire?” Ryan stopped what he was doing. He looked at Michael with concern but the vampire just continued to change. “They didn't try to start a fight or anything did they?”

“No, don't worry. Nothing too out of hand.” Ryan sighed in relief. Michael could understand why the other was worrying so much. Michael is the only vampire Ryan has ever met, and heard stories from Michael on how some vampires tend to behave. “We actually got along well. Might hang out with him sometime soon.”

“R-really?”

“Are you alright Ryan?” Michael turned back to Ryan. The human had an expression of worry and uncertainty. He was even ringing the hem of his sleep shirt quite a bit.

“Yeah, it's just, you said you haven't met many vampires. And that half of the ones you met weren't the greatest of people. What if this one turns out to be like those guys?” Michael came back to Ryan, taking his hands and kissing them both.

“If he turns out to be anything like those dickholes I'll handle it. I won't let him hurt me or you. Ok?”

“Ok.” Michael gave another kiss before crawling into bed. Ryan followed suit and took his place on the bed as well.

“Don't worry about it too much. You need to rest for work tomorrow.” 

“Yes dear.” Ryan chuckled. He leaned over to place a kiss to Michael's curls and cuddled close with the vampire. Then he closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

Their lives continued on like nothing big happened. Michael meeting Jeremy was nothing like Ryan feared and he was happy and grateful for it. The two texted often and even started going to the gym together. After a few weeks of this Michael assured Ryan that Jeremy was no threat to them. The lad was a good guy who had moved to Austin from Boston and actually teaches gymnastics out of the gym they visit.

After hearing more about the young vampire, Ryan had only good thoughts for the other. It made him happy that Michael had a friend. Before they started dating Michael was all alone, and then it was just the two of them. So for him to open up to someone like this was amazing. Especially when it came to talking and relating on vampire stuff. “Yeah, it's really nice actually.” Michael admitted. “I know I can talk to you about anything, but it's different when it's with someone whose experienced it too, y'know?”

“It makes sense. I'm really happy for you.” Ryan smiled. Michael wrapped his arms around Ryan, hooking his chin over the human's shoulder.

“There's something I wanted to ask you.”

“Really? What is it?”

“How would you feel about meeting Jeremy?” Ryan turned away from his work, looking up at Michael.

“If he's your friend then of course I would love to meet him.” Although in the back of Ryan's mind, he was pretty damn nervous about this.

“Cool, 'cause I invited him over for this Friday.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Of course you did.” 

Despite having work that Friday, Ryan was able call out at the last minute. Apparently his boss was happy to let him have the day off, saying that he worked too hard and needed a break. The extra time gave him the ability to prepare dinner for the night.

Vampires don't have to eat human food, but some do actually enjoy it. Usually it's the ones who were turned that enjoy it. Ryan didn't know if that would be the case for Jeremy or not, but he wanted to cook everyone a meal and hope it would make everyone feel at ease. Because god knows he'll need that.

“Do you think animal blood is fine? What if he'd prefer donor blood? Should I put out some of the bags I made or,” Ryan was pacing the kitchen like a mad man. He had been a frantic mess after five minutes of trying to make dinner. It was when twenty minutes passed and Ryan was still like this that Michael stepped in. He walked over and grabbed Ryan by the arms, spinning him around to face him.

“Ryan! You need to relax. You're way overthinking this.”

“I just want everything to be perfect for your friend.”

“He's not going to care. Whatever you do will be fine.” Michael sighed. “What's really wrong Ryan?” The gent shifted on his feet, looking away for a moment. “What's making you go crazy like this?”

“I might be a little nervous. Scared even. You're the only vampire I've ever met and know. So yeah, I might be a bit nervous.” He huffed out the last bit, and at that he looked back to Michael. Ryan felt guilty for being like this.

“Ryan, no one will mad at you for that. They'd be a dick to do that. “ Michael took Ryan's hand, rubbing his thumb across it to try and soothe the other. “It's totally understandable given your stance in this.”

“I'm normally not like this though.”

“And normally you aren't meeting vampires. So again, it's alright if you feel nervous or scared. It's alright to freak out.” Michael smiled, kissing Ryan's hand and then his cheek. “Everything will be fine. Jeremy will be cool with whatever you do. Hell, we could just order take out and I bet he'd be delighted over it.” That made Ryan laugh. Having a bunch of take out with vampires.

“Alright, alright. I'll try my best to relax. But no promises.” Ryan kissed Michael and then finished making dinner, with some help from Michael.

Everything was almost ready when the door bell finally rang. In that moment, all of Ryan's anxiety and fear came pouring right back in. Michael cursed as he was quick to stop that train wreck from even starting back up. “Stop it. It's going to go fine Rye. Just answer the door.” The lad took the oven mitts from Ryan and shoved him towards the way of the door. Ryan walked towards it, took a deep breath and then quickly opened it.

“Hello, you must be Ryan.”

“Y-yeah.”

“That's awesome! Michael's told me all about you.”

“Oh yes, well, come in then. Dinner is almost ready.”

“It smells amazing.” Jeremy smiled as he entered their home. He followed Ryan as he led them towards the dining room.

“Hey Jeremy. How's it going? Ryan made us some bitchin' tacos.”

“It all looks great. Can't remember the last time I had a real home cooked meal.”

“I hope this is ok.” said Ryan. “I can get you something else if you prefer that instead.”

“No way! You did all this for me, I can't ask you to change it last minute. I definitely want some of this.” Jeremy moves and pulls up a seat at the table. Michael nudged Ryan to do the same as he walked to grab drinks for them. He came back with two beers and a diet coke.

As imagined it took work to get Ryan to relax. Michael worried the man would be on edge for the entire night. Their conversations were mostly started by one of the vampires, and Ryan would occasionally chime in. When they were finished eating the dishes were left in the sink for later and the three migrated to the living room. “Alright bitches! We're playing some Mario Kart!” declared Michael.

“I call dibs on Wario.”

“Go ahead. No one wants to play as the fat bastard anyway.”

“At least he's better than playing nothing but Yoshi.”

“You take that back you fuck!” Jeremy laughed as he looked to Ryan.

“Who do you want to pick Ryan?” He asked.

“Oh uh, I usually pick Bowser.”

“It's one of the many reasons you never win at this.” added Michael.

“Hey I've come close!”

“Close ain't good enough.” Michael smirked, leaning over and kissing Ryan on his pouty lips. “But it's ok I still love you.”

“Oh joy.”

“Y'know, I never thought a vampire and a human could ever get together.” said Jeremy, making the two separate and blushing immensely.

“Neither did I.” Michael admitted. “There was always so much risk and fear to it. But I loved Ryan so much that I had to take that chance. And now I've never been happier.”

“Aw Michael.” Ryan kissed Michael's cheek. “I love you too.”

“If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?” Jeremy asked. He, as well as the other two, have now forgotten about their game. Controllers lying on the couch as things evolved into whatever the hell this was.

“It's nothing special really.”

“The theater I work at was hosting an event, and they hired the restaurant Michael works for as catering for the event.” Ryan would never forget that day he met Michael, even if the meeting was average.

“During my break I ran into Ryan and we got to talkin'. Next thing I know we're making plans to hang out sometime.”

“It was probably after the third meeting did I muster the courage to ask Michael out on a date.” Ryan took Michael's hand, leaning against the other. He felt embarrassed talking about this stuff but it also made him happy. Jeremy smiled at the cute moment the two were having.

“How long until you found out Michael was a, y'know?” He asked next.

“It was when I went over to Michael's place for the first time.”

“Yeah. I made sure to hide anything that would give me away. But uh, I missed one.”

“Blood bag in the fridge. Hiding right behind the soda I grabbed up.” Jeremy was in instant laughter. Because seriously that was the most ridiculous and goofy way to get found out. Michael reached over Ryan to get at Jeremy in an attempt to get him to shut the fuck up.

“I'm sorry, it's just, holy shit that's too funny.” He chuckled. “Did you freak out when you saw the bag Ryan?”

“Well yeah. Who keeps a blood bag in the fridge?! But it didn't too last long. We talked it out and I was able to calm down.”

“I was just happy you didn't run for the hills after hearing the whole story.”

“Why would I? You're still you. You're just different than most people.”

Jeremy was honestly surprised. Everything he's ever seen or read has told him that if someone were to find out he was a vampire, that it could only end in disaster. But here in front of him was a happy couple of human and vampire. He couldn't help but see Ryan has the most kind person he's ever met. “Alright, I'm done pestering ya. Let's play some games now!”

“Aw Jeremy. You can ask whatever you want. I don't mind.” said Ryan with a sincere smile.

“Nah I'm good. Let's just play for now.” Jeremy did have a few more things he'd wish to bring up, but he didn't want to overstep anything. So he just let it drop, and played some video games with his friends.

\----------------------------------------------

Jeremy's dinner with Ryan and Michael had been a total success. He had gotten along great with Ryan and were now good friends. They texted with each other just as much as Jeremy did with Michael.

The three got together often, rather if it was to go out for a movie or lunch, or have game nights at either of their homes. They all had gotten real close. It was almost scary with how close they were given the short time they've known each other. Michael and Jeremy both got a vampire friend to talk about all that blood sucker nonsense. And Jeremy also got a human friend that he could talk about anything with. It was nothing but fun and good vibes for Jeremy the past weeks. But sadly that was about to be muddled. 

The upcoming Saturday there was a big gymnastics meet for Jeremy and his team. They had been training and practicing all month for this. And because of that Jeremy's attention was divided; putting his team's well being over his own and making sure they were all taken care of. In the process he neglected his own health.

The dumb idiot forgot to have a blood bag before leaving for the competition, and now he was stuck at the stadium and just getting hungrier by the minute. Jeremy was doing so good lately too. He hasn't had a break down in months and he really didn't want to break that streak because he was a god damn idiot. Especially not in a place so public.

A kid from another team was beginning their routine as Jeremy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He told his side coach he'd be right back and stepped out.

R: Got out of work early so I thought I'd come see your team compete.

Holy shit Ryan was here. This was either really good or really bad, Jeremy was about to find out.

R: Somehow I got a really good seat. I think I can see you from here.

Jeremy scanned the audience and yeah there was Ryan waving at him. He returned the wave and then gave a quick reply.

J: Yeah I see ya too.

Before Jeremy could get in trouble for being away too long he put his phone away until they were given an intermission. Jeremy did his best to wait for that intermission but what the hell this starting to get painful. He couldn't wait any longer. It was either run now or risk things getting real nasty. Jeremy passed things to his side coach again and hurried off to the nearest restroom.

J: Can you meet me real quick?  
R: Sure. Is everything alright?  
J: Not really. I need you to hurry to the 2nd floor bathrooms  
R: Ok.

Jeremy rushed to the restrooms as fast as he could using his supernatural speed. Because fuck that shit it was an emergency. He got to the restrooms, crashing in and falling to his knees on the floor. His arms wrapped around his stomach in an attempt to lessen the pain. But there was only one thing that could make this pain go away. Thankfully it wasn't long before Ryan came into the bathroom and found Jeremy waiting for him. “Jeremy! What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?”

“I didn't eat Ryan.” Jeremy looked embarrassed. God he hated that Ryan had to see him like this. “I forgot to eat like a dumb fuck.”

“Shit.” Ryan cursed as he tried thinking of solutions. “Do you live close? We can drive you home, or even to my place and-” A hiss cut him off. Ryan crouched next to Jeremy, making the lad look at him and saw that his eyes were super red. “You won't make a drive.”

“But Ryan...” The vampire was whimpering. If Jeremy didn't eat soon he could start to lash out and possibly get out and attack someone. There was really only one option left that came to Ryan's mind. 

“You need to drink from me.”

“W-what?”

“Jeremy, you need to eat. So eat from me.” Jeremy furiously shook his head.

“I c-can't do that to you Ryan!”

“It'll be ok I promise.” Ryan insured but Jeremy just whimpered. He was conflicted over wanting to eat but not wanting to have to do it from Ryan. 

“I can't. You're my friend. I don't want to hurt you or upset Michael.”

“Don't worry about me, and especially don't worry about Michael.” Ryan took Jeremy's face and pushed him towards his neck. “Everything will be ok.” Jeremy wanted to pull away but once he got a whiff of Ryan's scent he was gone. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh and hummed as the warm blood hit his taste buds. The young vampire crawled into Ryan's lap as he fed, while all the other could do was hold him close and make sure he took what he needed. It was only a few minutes until Jeremy felt himself come back to his senses. Once he felt better he immediately pulled out and tried to get off of Ryan.

“Dammit Ryan, I'm so sorry.”

“Jeremy it's fi-”

“I fucking bit you! Oh shit, uh I need to seal it close. Shit how do I-”

“Jeremy!” The stern tone snapped Jeremy out of it and got him to quiet down. Ryan reached for the towel dispenser, grabbing a few and pressing them to his neck. “It's alright. Take a deep breath for me.” The lad did as instructed; breathing in, holding it for a moment and then slowly letting the air out. “Jeremy, you did nothing wrong. I told you to bite me. If you hadn't things would have gotten out of hand.”

“But you're with Michael, and if you bite someone who's taken that's taboo right?”

“Technically yes.” Ryan sighed. “But I gave you my consent. If Michael decides to get mad over this that's on him. But I'm leaning towards him being understanding once he hears of the circumstances. He is your friend after all Jeremy.” Even hearing Ryan's words Jeremy couldn't help but be frightened of what the older vampire might think of him.

“Oh man, Michael's going to be so pissed. I know he's going to be so disappointed in me.”

“Why?”

“Forgetting to eat?! That's rookie move number one! I fucked up so bad Ryan.” Jeremy buried his face in his hands, doing all he could to just shrivel up. Ryan moved Jeremy close to his side, making Jeremy rest his head on his shoulder. “It was an honest mistake Jeremy. You've been at this all by yourself for a year. No one expects you to be perfect. And you know what?”

“What?”

“You're not alone anymore. You have Michael, and you have me. We're here for you if you ever need anything.” Ryan ruffled Jeremy's hair with affection. “You were busy these past days and you forgot. It's ok.” Jeremy looked up at the gent and saw the other was smiling at him.

“Thank you.” He smiled back.

“Of course. Now, let's get you back out there and watch your kids rock this competition.” The boys cleaned themselves up and made it back to the floor before the next kid on Jeremy's team was up. Two of Jeremy's kids placed, so to celebrate they all ended the day with a celebratory trip to McDonald's.

When it was time to call it a night, Ryan waited until all the children and parents were gone before pulling Jeremy aside to talk. “I meant what I said earlier, about needing help.”

“I know. I'm not used to having back up for this stuff. And I'm still new to it all. A year isn't enough time to master this stuff you know.” The small tease got a laugh out of Ryan. “Though, I'm honestly still worried about what Michael will think of all this.”

“Trust me, Michael won't get upset. He's more understanding than you think. Come over and I'll show you.”

“Are you sure?” Ryan raised a brow and Jeremy was quick to surrender. “Alright, I got it. Lead the way.” The two got into their respected cars and Jeremy followed Ryan as he led them to the house. When they got there it was shortly after Michael. The older vampire had just gotten home after a long shift at work. “Smells like spaghetti exploded in here.” commented Jeremy.

“You can thank our newest cook for that.” Michael huffed as he threw off his chef's coat. It was nearly drenched in sauce. “The idiot spilled a whole pan of sauce on me right as I was trying to leave.”

“Did you get burned?”

“Thankfully not. They were about to put it on when it happened.” 

“I'm glad you weren't hurt, and that you have spare coats.” The gent was given the bird for his joke. “I'll wash it tomorrow for ya.”

“My damn hero.” grumbled Michael. It took a moment, what with the super marinara smell going, but past that Michael could smell something was off. It was coming from Ryan and with one good look he found the bandage on Ryan's neck. “What happened?” He growled. Jeremy instinctively shrank from the older vampire and sought refuge behind Ryan.

“Michael, it's not what you think.”

“What is it then uh? Tell me exactly what this is Ryan.” Ryan didn't flinch under Michael's blaze. It took some time but Ryan knows when Michael is truly angry and should be feared. And this wasn't one of those times.

“Jeremy needed to feed. He accidentally didn't eat before his gymnastics meet and since I was there and able, I helped him.” Michael's angry sure, his boyfriend came home with a bite on his neck. What vampire boyfriend wouldn't be mad about that? It was natural instinct talking and nothing more. Ryan knows his boyfriend is better than that.

“Jeremy did that?” Michael asked as he stepped forward. He leaned into Ryan and sniffed at the bandage. This time he could discern the scent better and without a doubt he could tell it was Jeremy's scent mixed into Ryan's.

“I did it Michael! Please don't be mad at Ryan for my stupid mistake.” Jeremy pleaded. The older vampire stared at the younger, searching his eyes for any hint that would tell him otherwise.

“This was done with your consent Ryan?”

“Of course.” Ryan answered without missing a beat. Michael stepped down, taking a deep breath.

“Alright, then I'm not mad about it.

“W-what? You're not?”

“Nope.” Jeremy stared at Michael in disbelief.

“How?! Five seconds ago you looked like you wanted to rip my throat out. And now you are totally ok with all this?”

“I know you wouldn't hurt Ryan.” Michael moved to Jeremy, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “Jeremy, you're young in all this and I know when I first turned I had a few similar situations to this. And even to this day I can fall victim to our nasty instincts. It's shitty but its a natural thing for us and shit happens.” Michael smiled reassuringly. “I'm just glad Ryan was there for you.”

“O-oh.” Jeremy felt himself start to blush. He couldn't help but feel like he was getting approval from a big brother.

“I care about you dude. I'm sorry that this happened during your competition thing. Did you guys win at least?” Michael asked, his tone suddenly turning cheery with his smiling face.

“Oh yeah! Two of my kids won placements.” Jeremy said proudly. “Got a silver and a bronze!”

“That's awesome! We should celebrate!”

“We kind of did that already.” Ryan chuckled.

“Fuck that we're having drinks! No way do I get to miss out on congratulating Jeremy for his kick ass coaching!” Michael ran off to the kitchen, leaving the other two in a laughing fit.

The sudden shift in moods was weird, but whatever, Michael was cool and everything was fine and dandy. So Jeremy was going to enjoy this spontaneous three man party as he rightfully should.

\----------------------------------------------

It's been half a year since they met Jeremy, and over that time the three of them had grown very close. When Ryan would make bags for Michael he would make some for Jeremy as well. Michael would go over vampire things with Jeremy; how to properly heal bite wounds, train him to better control his abilities and learn the habits he should. All the things Jeremy hadn't been able to do when he was on his own. The boy was a pro now thanks to Michael. They still had their outings and game nights, and it was all fucking sweet. 

The little trio were having a night in; they just finished destroying a large pizza and were about to start a game of Rainbow Six when Michael's phone rang. “Hello? What?! Are you kidding me?” The lad groaned into his phone. “No no, I'll be there in ten. If I leave you alone with just Palomo then nothing will get out. Bye.” Michael let out a massive groan as he ended the call.

“What's wrong babe?” asked Ryan.

“The chef in charge tonight had to call out sick. So they need me to fill in.”

“Well that sucks. So much for game night.” frowned Jeremy.

“You guys go on and play. No reason for all of us to suffer tonight. I can probably get out of there once the dinner rush is over.” Michael grabbed his keys and coat, swinging back to give Ryan a kiss. “I'll see you guys later.” It didn't end there, like one would think. Oh no. Because lastly Michael walked over and kissed Jeremy on the cheek. “Don't have too much fun without me. Bye!” And with that, Michael was finally gone.

Jeremy was left flustered, confused and speechless. He turned to look at Ryan but the man looked unphased. Just smiling as he continued to set up their game. “Guess its just us Battle Buddies tonight.” He said with a smile.

“Uh yeah.” He wasn't dreaming, right? That totally happened. Michael kissed him, albeit on the cheek, right in front of his boyfriend. And Ryan was ok with it. But if he was ok with his boyfriend giving a good bye kiss, then it must be alright. Jeremy decided it was best to not think too much on it, for now anyway. It was pushed to the back of his mind as he picked up his controller and hopped into the game with Ryan.

When Michael came home he found the boys passed out on the couch. The two were huddled close together with a movie left forgotten on the tv.

\----------------------------------------------

“Man, I wish Michael would get home already.” whined Jerermy. The vampire was pouting as he played Minecraft with Ryan.

“It's funny how hungry for food you get when you don't need it to survive.”

“But it's so good Ryan! I'm actually like, legit hungry.” The outbursts just made the human laugh more and more.

“Here, I'll get you a blood bag then. That should tie you over until he gets home.” Ryan set his controller aside and headed into the kitchen. He strolled over to the fridge and was surprised to what he found. Or rather, what he didn't find. “Bad news Jer.” he spoke out. “Apparently we're out of blood bags.”

“Nooooooo.”

“Yeah, I guess we were lower than I thought. I'll have to make a batch tomorrow.”

“Now I really want Michael to get home. Fuck!” Jeremy dramatically threw himself over the couch, groaning and whining into the cushions. Ryan rolled his eyes as he returned to the living room and took the remaining space on the couch.

“Oh don't be such a whiner. Come here.” Jeremy pushed himself up, looking at Ryan confused. “Come here.” He repeated, patting the seat next to him.

“Why?” Despite the question Jeremy listened and moved to sit next to Ryan.

“You can drink from me, seeing as there aren't any bags.”

“You want me to what?!” Jeremy was flabbergasted while Ryan merely shrugged.

“Why not? My blood is what fills those bags. And this wouldn't be the first time you've drank from me.” Ryan reasoned.

“I was stupid and starving! That's different!”

“Only by a slight.”

“Ryan, I don't know.”

“I'm not going to lecture you again on this. I trust you and it's fine. Now get over here.” Ryan pulled Jeremy over and into his lap. The young vampire blushed as he sat up in Ryan's hold. “I wouldn't offer this if it wasn't ok Jeremy.” And that was the line that finally got it through Jeremy's thick skull. Because yeah, Ryan is the type to say straight up what he means. He wouldn't be assuring him like this if it wasn't true.

“Alright.” Jeremy took a breather before taking the plunge. Leaning into Ryan's neck, Jeremy swiped his tongue over the area before sinking his teeth in. It was a lot better than that day at the stadium. There was no rush or urgency; just calm, soothing pleasure. Ryan relaxed under Jeremy, letting his arms wrap loose around the other's waist. The vampire hummed as he tasted and enjoyed the fresh blood. It was always better when the person was willing and not fearing for their life. Jeremy was enjoying this immensely, probably more than he should. But he really couldn't give a fuck about that.

Once Jeremy had enough he carefully pulled out of Ryan, who let out a small moan as he felt the teeth slide out of him. That was a total surprise for Jeremy to hear. He looked at Ryan and they both saw that the other was blushing. “Good to know we both liked that.” Ryan said quietly with a small smile. 

Before Jeremy could respond to any of that there was an 'ahem' and holy shit how long has Michael been standing there?! Also why was he smirking? “Don't let me stop your fun.” He grinned. Michael left with the bags of food to the kitchen, leaving the two still on the couch.

“I don't understand.” Jeremy muttered dumbstruck as he turned back to Ryan.

“It means we can do this.” Ryan captured Jeremy's lips with a kiss. Which totally caught Jeremy off guard but in seconds he was happily returning the kiss. Ryan could taste his blood on Jeremy's lips and it wasn't as gross as it should have been. Probably because this wasn't the first time he's tasted it like this. Jeremy found the kiss to be sweet and intoxicating and he really didn't want it to end.

When the kiss finally ended Michael was walking back into the room. “So I guess this means Jeremy finally caught up?”

“Oh shut it Jones.” Jeremy huffed. Michael laughed as he leaned over the couch, grabbing Jeremy by the scruff of his neck and smashing their lips together for his own kiss. The kiss with Ryan was sweet; with Michael it was more passionate. It was like a fight for control but Jeremy found himself wanting to do nothing but do whatever the older vampire wanted of him. The two pulled away, Michael nipping Jeremy's lip as they did.

“Good to know how to get you to shut up.” Michael smirked, making Jeremy blush. “Oh and you missed a spot.” He turned to Ryan and pressed his lips to Jeremy's bite mark. Jeremy had been so wrapped up in things he forgot to seal the mark. It was sluggishly bleeding still but Michael sucked up what was still on the skin and then licked it closed. Seeing Michael suck from the marks he made had Jeremy feeling oddly warm inside.

“I imagine this wasn't a one time thing?” He asked.

“Don't ask stupid questions Jeremy.”

\----------------------------------------------

“I can't believe I agreed to this.”

“C'mon Ryan, don't act like you're not at all curious about this.”

“Never said I wasn't. But I also acknowledge how its also a pretty stupid thing to try and attempt.” Ryan looked between his two vampire boyfriends. The two currently had him between them on their bed.

“We'll be careful Ryan. You know that.” promised Jeremy.

“I just don't want to pass out from rapid blood loss. Not a fan of that.” Ryan remembers the handful occasions when he actually had fainted from blood loss. Definitely not a pleasurable experience.

“That was years ago Ryan. Can't you let it go already?” scoffed Michael. See, Michael and Jeremy had this idea to have them try drinking from Ryan at the same time. Ryan was being the skeptical one, on good reason, on how this could possibly be a good thing to try. Let alone safe for him to try.

“If I tap out you fuckers better pull off.”

“That's always a rule. Yes we promise Ryan.”

“And not just one of you, but both-”

“We get it!” Ryan sighed. He tried to relax, last thing he wants is to be tense and stressed so much he pops a vessel.

“Alright, go ahead.” Ryan said, laying back against the pillows. Both vampires cuddled up on each side of him, pressing kissed into Ryan's neck. “My neck is going to be so sore after this.”

“Quit your bitchin'.” Michael gave a nip in warning.

“Ok ok, just get to it already.” With that second affirmative the lads bit down together into Ryan's neck.

It wasn't too terrible, mostly weird. Ryan was only used to this pain coming from one side. Now it was coming from both at once and his brain was trying to decide if it liked it or not. It made everything feel more intense. Soon the pleasure started to seem through; giving him that warm fuzzy feeling quicker. He should probably be more concerned about that. Ryan had a hand on each of his boys, clinging onto them both tightly.

The moment ended just as fast as the pleasure started. But again, two at once would make everything go different and faster. Once things stopped feeling good for Ryan he started whimpering and tried to push them off. The second they heard the distressed sounds Michael and Jeremy were off and licking his wounds. 

“You feelin' alright Rye?”

“Are you ok?” Ryan groaned, rubbing his shoulders to try and get the flow in them going again.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a sec.” His voice was surprisingly soft. “I was starting to feel woozy there for a moment.”

“Well, what about before that?” asked Jeremy.

“It actually wasn't all that bad.” The human blushed. “So we could theoretically try this again some time.”

“Really?” Both lads were shocked. They honestly didn't think Ryan would like this as much as he was letting on right now.

“Yeah sure. But give me like, a week before asking. That was heavy.”

“Of course!” Michael was quick to agree, Jeremy following with his own affirmation. “No problem. We'll wait a good while before bringing any of this up again.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ryan's forehead. “Lemme get you something to drink and snack on. Jeremy, you're on cuddle duty.”

“Yes sir!” The young lad gave a mock salute and then took place right next to Ryan. Michael laughed as he left to grab that stuff for Ryan. While he was gone Jeremy checked on Ryan's neck to make sure it was healing right. He kissed both marks for good measure, and maybe just for an excuse to give kisses too, then he was back to laying with Ryan.

Ryan held Jeremy close as they relaxed into the bed. “I love you guys.” He said with soft affection.

“Love you too Rye. Don't know about Michael though.”

“Hey fuck you.” Michael had walked in perfectly to hear the teasing. He had come back with a sandwich and glass of orange juice, bringing it straight to Ryan. “You know the drill. You don't have to eat it all now, but you do have to eat some.”

“Yes dear.” Ryan sat back up as he was handed the food. Michael took a spot on the free side of Ryan. The two kept quiet as Ryan had his snack. “I love our weird little family.”

“Is that what you call us?” Michael asked, giving Ryan a look.

“Why wouldn't I? We are a family.”

“Yeah but like, you still could find a better name for it.” Ryan rolled his eyes. Then Jeremy suddenly sprawled himself over Ryan to jab a finger at Michael.

“What would you call us then?”

“A freak show.”

“Michael!”

“I'm only kidding. I don't know what I'd call us, but I never thought family would be in the title.”

“Well I like it.” huffed the younger.

“'Course you do you little Boston kiss ass.”

“You wanna go Jersey bitch?”

“Children.” The two instantly diffused at the tone. They both looked to Ryan, with very sheepish expressions. “Quiet time please.”

“Yes dear.”


End file.
